


Lance's admires

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/F/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Lance can easily be distracted by a pretty face sometimes it get's him in trouble





	Lance's admires

Lance was living for the Voltron tour. He loved the lights, the camera, but most of all he loved the action and he was swimming in it from the Voltron fan girls. After a show he could just flash that killer smile and the cute alien girls would practically fall over themselves to talk to him. Keith would complain that lance did not need any more ego stroking but hey there was a lot of stroking to go around. If Keith was not up for it then lance was goanna find fun somewhere else. So when two super cute Puigans girls asked to take some photos with them lance could not disappoint his fans. They had small smooth horns and pink facial markings with red hair. They pulled him into a side room giggling about how the lighting was better inside

Lance followed them eagerly into what seemed to be an abandoned break room.”alright who is ready for a private photo shoot with the hero of Volton that everyone loves?” They moved so that they could sit on the table in front of the larger light at the other side of the room. The lighting was really nice and lance was not complaining about the close quarters with two pretty girls as they sat next to him on the table.

The girls giggled and pressed on either side of Lance the girl names namona pulling out her phone to take a pic “Omg I can’t wait to tell all my friend’s I really met the blue paladin thank you so much.” The other girl nodded in agreement.

Lance flexed turning on the smolder."well of course I always make time for my fans especially when they are are beautiful as you two.”

The other girl named Kamii blushed looking down “well we wanted pics with you because you are the most handsome paladin do you think we could see the abbs you got from training so hard for voltron.”She ran a finger along lances chest that went straight to his dick was he really goanna get it one with both of these cute girls, at the same time! Not to mention they though he was the hottest he knew that he was the looks of the group but it was really nice to hear.

Namona was leaning into his side and got ahold of the hem of his shirt “ oh yeah i bet that you are just made of muscles” Her voice was a little bit overdone with the sexy vibes but hey who was lance to complain.

Lance eagerly started pulling up his shirt “ of course if I worked this hard on them I might as well show them off each once and a while.”Once his shirt was off the girls hands where roaming over him

Kamii started to massage his shoulders. “Oh wow, you must be so tired from that performance.”

Lance's Voice was a bit shaky enjoying that attention “it was a lot of work but I still got plenty of energy if you wanna do something.”

The girls looked at each other and giggled Namona leaning in to whisper “Then you should let us take care of you” Then they both started to kiss at his neck still feeling his exposed skin. Lance was so into this easily top ten experiences of his life and it was just beginning. Then both girls kissing lightly ran their hands over his shoulders down his arms. Lance was not paying attention to mutch other then there lips until there was a duel click as they attached something to each of his wrists. 

He turned to look what they were doing as the cuffs powered on snapping his wrists together and then to the table. “Uh alright, I can work with this" The girls laughed no longer at his sides but standing in front of him expression changed from star struck to mischievous.

Kamii shook her head holding up her phone to take another picture of him “No I think it is us who will be working with you , I really did not think it would be this easy to get you alone into this room. 

Namona just smiled wider at lances confused expression,“ I thought for sure that once he saw it was an interrogation room that he would ditch but it turns out he is just as dumb as they say.”

Mad at being called stupid and not sure he was down for whatever was going on anymore lance tried to stand up only to be pulled back by the magnetic cuffs “ Hey what's the deal here?”

Kamii stepped forward in between lances legs moving inches away from his face “Don’t worry we are still goanna have fun it will probably just be a little more fun for us then it is for you.” With that she efficiently got a hold of his pants unbuttoning them before starting to pull them down. Namona was at his side taking up where she left off with kisses now biting down enough to make lance gasp. He tried to twist away from her teeth but it gave Kamii the time to get his pants off leaving him handcuffed to a table in nothing but his boxers. 

Lance was starting to get really worried now “ Hey cut that out what is the safe word here?” Kamii just laughed at his continued ignorance taking a few more pics on her phone of his now bruised neck, and the tent he was still pitching in his boxers. He was mortified if those pictures got out he would never live it down.

Namona took ahold of the bulge in his boxers squeezing just a little too tight “Look he is still hard he must be into this.” Lance made a whimpering sound unconsciously bucking up into the hand. Namona started dragging her nails against his length through the fabric watching it twitch as Kamii got a few more pictures capturing his now watering eyes.

Lance twisted away as much as he could Glaring at the girls “ Delete those photos and let me go right now.”

Kamii handed the phone off getting closer to lance “You don’t call the shots here honey, and if you think that these pictures are bad I can't wait to know what you think of the rest we are gonna take tonight.”she got a hard grip on his hips pulling his boxers off she was actually pretty strong though it was not like lance had the leverage to stop her. His cock bobbed free preecum beeding at the tip. While her friend got pictures Kammi pressed her thumb against the slit rubbing the pree around making lance throw his head back at the contact. 

Trying his best to make his voice sound authoritative and not the terrified turned on mess he was now lance glared at her “ Why are you doing this you are going to have hell to pay when the rest of voltron hear's about this.”

Kamii looked back up at him with stone cold eyes tightening her grip and making lance hiss in pain.”Your ‘voltron’ is the reason we have to do this. I suppose that you don't remember the Puigans. Thanks to your help in saving the planet the galra came back and destroyed everything. So we figured if we had to deal with your stupid show coming through our sector we might as well destroy a part of voltron as well. Oh don’t worry though we are not gonna hurt you in fact we are going to make you feel good.”At that and to lances dismay she started to stoke slowly up and down his length. She was so close and her eyes seemed to stare through him.

Lance made a keening sound as he pulls at his binding again “ fuck oh fuck.”This only seemed to make the girls more excited the hand on his cock squeezing tighter up the friction just on the edge of uncomfortable. Lances face was red trying not to look into the camera lense still facing him Namona moving closer to get a close up. Lance kicked his legs thrashing without much of anywhere to go. Kamii pressed down on his thighs enough to hurt her nails digging in when he twisted. Eventually he gave up squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away even as his breath was becoming more rapid. He hoped that it would all be over soon yet as he got closer legs tensing for release the hand and friction was suddenly gone. He couldn't help but let out a small cry of distress opening his eyes to find the camera in his face.

Snarling at the camera with all the anger a guy kidnapped with blue balls could muster he growled “what the hell” 

Kamii just shook her head at him “ we can't be done so soon especially if you are gonna take that nasty toan with me. I suggest you try asking a little nicer.” With that the girls switched places a new hand on Lance quickly working him back up to where he was before before releasing him and biting down hard on his neck making a pitiful whimper escape lance. This cycle continued for what seemed like forever each time release just out of reach. Lance was going to lose his mind he would look pleadingly at the girls all the while aware of the camera on him the red light flashing above it as it recorded him. They just smiled back and shook their heads until he eventually broke.

“Alright please oh my god please I can't take it.” Despite his protests Kamii's hand stops making him groan as he is once again denied. 

Namona smiled at him as she watched through the lense of her camera “do you reeeaalllyyy want it.” Lance looked away cheeks flaming in embarrassment again before slowly nodding letting out a gasp as Kamii starts to stroke him again.  
Leaning in Kamii whispered to him just loudly enough for the camera to pick up,“tell the camera how much you want it lance. let the world know how much of a needy whore you can be, let everyone see the blue paladin is really just a dirty slut.” The words made lances erection twitch he should not have been hot and he prayed to god that the camera did not pick up the whimper he made.

He was getting so close as his poor cock was massaged and if he was stopped one more time he was going to die so he spat it out quickly “ I'm just a dirty slut please I need it.” The girls giggled again and Kamii continued to stroke him precum glistening on his head. He was so ready to finish leaning his head back as his eyes rolled back. 

His breath caught as milliseconds before he finished he we left alone and friction-less again as he let out a sob. “Aaahhhnnn why” Breathing labored he looked up pitifully at the girls who seemed only to enjoy it more.

Namona handed off the phone off instead going over to her handbag “ we are almost done with you just one last thing.” To lances horror she brought out a veary alien but it unmistakably a dilldo it was a light brown with blue rectangles up the sides he wondered if that was what all Puigans where packing.

Kamii was getting close ups with the opportunity catch the shocked expression on his face and the way his chest was rising and falling all the way down to his pulsing length.”oh don't look so shocked we all know you and the red paladin where boning before he ditched you just take that and you won’t ever have to deal with us again.” The reality of this brought lance back from the overwhelming subspace he had been taken into. Pulling against his cuffs once more for good measure lance swallowed as he found them still tight. He did not bother trying to deny it he did not even trust his voice he turned his head to the side not looking as she lubed up the toy and brought it towards him.

Kamii manhandled him lifting up his hips to leave him completely exposed to the camera as Namona slowly started to work it in. Lance opened his eyes just long enough to see the camera and the slow acceptance of his body as he let out small pitiful sounds. When the tip finally hit his prostate, he moaned loudly despite his attempts to stay silent as it sent shivers through his body. The thought just kept running through his head that he should not be enjoying this that this should be awful but his body was betraying him. Settling him down the girls stepped back to admire their work lance had to lean back awkwardly balancing on his tiptoes to avoid sinking any lower he already felt too full being stretched too fast.

In tandem the girls walked up sitting down side by side in between his legs. Namona held the camera at arm's length as they both began to mouth and lick at his cock. It felt heavenly he was so over sensitive, and they had been doing this so long. His toes curled and his body went stiff waiting to be let down again and pushing himself to finish before they could stop. Then there was white lance had never cum so hard in his entire life it splattered up and over his chest and his head was spinning with pleasure. As he tensed it rubbed the toy against all the right spots and it was like his body had ascended to a world of pure pleasure. Everything else dropped away not a care in the world until he noticed that the girls were not on him anymore. In Fact the camera was not watching him with that evil red light.

Jolting a little too quickly for his bound arms and without thought of the toy shifting inside him he sat up too see the last glimpse of Namona as she blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with his hands cuffed and his dick out.


End file.
